Visitors from Beyond the Stars (TTT episode)
Summary After escaping from Minami-Iwo in Japan, 1945 in the previous episode, Tony Newman and Doug Phillips are sent to a futurist-looking area where they figure that, wherever it is, the beings that created the place are about 300 years ahead of them in regards to technology. Then, two aliens materialize out of nowhere, motioning for Newman and Phillips into an area where their languages could be translated so they could understand each other. The aliens inform Newman and Phillips of their intent to invade Earth, taking as much food as possible and leaving behind destruction if they have to. They also ascertain that it is the year 1885, not the future as Newman and Phillips believed. Everyone then transports to Earth (in Mullins, Arizona) to a farm where the farmer there is instructed to bring all of his food and livestock to the aliens. Newman is then instructed to ride to the next town and have everyone there bring food to the farm, but due to there being trouble with numerous Apaches, the local sheriff and his deputies can not spare any men to help Newman (plus the sheriff doesn’t believe him anyway). The aliens then set several of the town buildings ablaze, which Newman gets blamed for and locked up. Meanwhile Phillips is transformed so he will obey the aliens, and the team at Project Tic-Toc pour over U. F. O. sighting reports and try to make sense of the layout of Mullins, since there is scant information on the area, with no reports of aliens or U. F. O.s from that time period in order to try to help Newman and Phillips. Background information/trivia *Each episode of The Time Tunnel ends with a sneak peek of the following week’s episode, which those last few minutes of that episode are shown again during the new one. This was the second episode in a row where the intro was edited a bit, as at the end of the previous episode of "Kill Two by Two", it showed Newman and Phillips landing on the spaceship, they are led to the translation chamber, then after being told of the aliens’ diabolical plans and Phillips is briefly frozen when one of the aliens shoots him, one of the aliens says that Earth will be left as “a dead planet”. In this episode, though, there was actually a few additional minutes of the scene, with Newman and Phillips speculating of how advanced the technology was, the aliens stunned both of them at once initially, and there was more dialog than was shown at the end of the previous episode. *Early in the episode, one of the aliens warns Newman and Phillips that ”resistance is impossible”. Interestingly enough, almost exactly the same line for the Borg villains in Star Trek: The Next Generation decades later would become their trademark threat of “resistance is futile”. Cast *James Darren as Dr. Tony Newman *Robert Colbert as Dr. Doug Phillips *Lee Meriwether as Dr. Ann MacGregor *John Zaremba as Dr. Raymond Swain *Whit Bissell as Lt. General Heywood Kirk *Fred Beir as Tuareg *Tris Coffin as Crawford *Ross Elliott as Sheriff *Byron Foulger as Williams *Gary Haynes as Deputy *John Hoyt as The Alien Leader *Jan Merlin as Centauri Links The episode can be seen at hulu.com on The Time Tunnel channel Category:The Time Tunnel episodes